Could It Get Worse?
by sweetbubbelgirl
Summary: Dawn Gets stuck in the Distortion World With a Pervy-Giratina What s worse,Giratina refused to help her get back /DON T LIKE? DON T READ/
1. Lost In my Worse nightmare

_I sighed._

"What now? I don't want to wake up Ash or Brock, especially on this time of the day!" I pouted quietly, turning on my night light. Outside, darkness poured in and the sound of crickets disturbed me. Looking at my alarm clock, it was only two in the morning.

I shouldn't have tagged along with them to this place; it all wasn't worth it. Good thing we're heading off back home in the morning because I need to take a shower; I can't believe I stink! Still, I couldn't sleep that night. Seems that the power drink Brock offered me gave me insomnia almost 24/7. I could feel my muscles still functioning and my mind racing in enthusiasm.

Opening up my tent, I ventured out into the vast black-green forest. I might as well take a walk; it will tire my spirit. A little walk won't hurt, no?

"Meow?" A little cat appeared from the bushes, and greeted me with the bright blue eyes it had. I just had to admire the black velvet fur coat it had.

"I mean, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?" I giggled to myself.

-  
And hell was I wrong, good job, Dawn! Good job!

You just had to follow that dumb cat, into a random cave, and into a random portal into the Distortion World! Even so, the place had changed and also the people. More importantly, Giratina refused to help me return! Wonderful, just wonderful! Now I won't be able to go back with Ash and Brock and I'll stay in this dreadful place forever.

"Why did I have to...Why.." I half grumbled and half moaned, looking up at the sky. Giratina was floating freely in the air, peering down at me with that extremely irritating look. He stared at me and I merely dropped to the hard ground. There was nothing else to do here because there was nothing! Nothing but that damn thing; this place is suitable for Pokemon like him. Staring contents weren't issued for this type of situation, if you ask me.

"You know, even if you're talking in your mind, I can hear you clear~" I heard his extremely irritating voice and sighed in exasperation. I ever wondered if he's really got that 'thing' inside him, that sort which makes all guys totally imperfect. Even for Pokemon well, it's pretty logical because he's a male. Also, I don't usually see him so hyped up about me being with him; a hypocrite's duty is to be hyped up though this was more than just 'hyped-up'. He was more...attracted to me. Which was weird. "That's because you look nice today, Dawn."

Huh? Nice? Didn't he notice my tiresome and weary face? "If I am, then would you kindly help this nice Dawn to return to her own world~?" I blinked cutely with hope but of course he merely shook his head with a simple,

"No."

That pulled the trigger. "WHY! What have I ever done to deserve this?" I cried, standing up once again. My muscles now ached badly, and they trembled. Giratina was quiet for a few seconds but not for long.

"Let's see: you fell into MY world, landed on MY head and screamed MY name like we were good friends. Not to mention you scream it so seductively, yes?"

I rolled my eyes. Giratina was too much for me to even take. "Hello? I know you more than you do."  
He smirked. "You sure do~"

...Was this guy for real? In utter defeat, I could only let out a sigh. However, I had to think of a possible way to get out of here A.S.A.P. A phone? Oh hell, I don't even see anything to that sort here. Was there any probes or ports in this damn place? ...

"Umm, G-Giratina?" Ugh, why was I also so bad when it comes to guys? Better enough since Ash and Brock weren't here or not they'll kill me. I managed to put on the best pleading face I could wear and soon regretted it when he turned his head ever so slowly to gaze at me. I gulped and continued, "I-If I do something for you, then would you help me?"

He stared at me again. Well, I hoped he could stop the staring contest because it was scaring me. Finally, he said, "That would be nice but...No." He chuckled lightly, probably thinking of plan I might now want to know.  
I bit my lower lip. Alright, so no deal. What's the reason? "Then why do you refuse to bring me back?"

I stepped back when he dropped to the ground in front of me with a huge smirk on his face. "It would be so sad to let somebody as entertaining as you to go just like that, yes?"  
Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, I snarled, "Why don't you find a clown...No, seriously."

He burst into a tight fit of laughter, "Fine fine, if I find a clown, then I need to prove you're better than it."

"Uhuh."

"I will hide three jewels, JUST THREE, all around this place and if you find them, I will let you go and if you lose..." He noticed my frozen state and finished, "You'll have to stay with me in this world and become my personal helper."  
Blushing, I tried to rethink what he said.

"Or maid, if you're...feeling dramatic."  
...What? "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Look: even if you win, there's no guarantee you'd return to your own world. Besides, I said that I will only let you go, but to not help you return. And if you lose, the results are probably the same. So why even bother about participating?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

-0-0-0-0-

**Wel,That done! The first part!**

**I thought it would be cute to make this~ **

**Story:By me**

**Edit:By my Dear little sister Fonte ****Aqua!(Miche-Chan!)**


	2. My FairyTail

I jumped. Up and down, up and down, in the air.

It was funny and wonderful and I felt as though I was floating freely because of the gravity changes in this world. Seemingly similar to being on the moon.

Giratina? He was sleeping, at the big lofty rock, just a few good meters away from me. He claimed he he didn't hide the jewels yet and told me multiple times not to find them as it was useless. After trying to find them and failing, I then gave in. Well, he was right. What was the point?

Of course, I wasn't sleeping at all. Why? Because I was scared. You see, if you know Giratina, then you might know what he would do. And if you're a girl like me, well...You should know by now. Bubbles drifted in the air, and none touched the ground. Rumors said if you poke them or something, it would trigger an explosion in the real world.

Speaking about real world, what would happen if I was unable to return?

Alright Dawn, stop thinking about those stupid ideas. You knew you came back...right?

Another hour came and I got really tired of playing the same games repeatedly. I looked around in search of something to sleep on, but my eyes were only able to find Giratina's place vacant. I bit my lip. Not him, oh dear lord, why. Sighing in frustration, I walked reluctantly to the giga beast. He showed no signs of waking up, and I cautiously placed myself next to him. Just a few good inches, there. Perfect.

I yawned, and slowly closed my eyes. I felt myself push to the right and fall on something soft, but I didn't care. It was the grass. Too soft to be grass.

But something bothered me more. Even with my eyes closed, I could still sense someone watching me. Like a pair of eyes staring at me.

The whole time.

-

"Wake up!"

"Urgh..." I felt a soft push at my arm and I fluttered my eyes open sleepily. I suspected it was Giratina again, but it didn't sound like his voice at all. "What is it-Eh?"

To my surprise, it wasn't Giratina standing in front of me. It looked more like...a man? Did he come to save me? Really? Did he really come from the real world to help me return? I blinked wildly and tears welled up in my eyes. Finally! Now I didn't have to find those damn jewels! The man saw my tears and raised an eyebrow with a stern look.

He almost yelled at me, making me jump, "Why the heck are you sleeping! You mean you want to get killed?" The man tried to get me up from the ground, but I didn't dare to budge. If I stood up, I'd guarantee my bones would break. Alright, maybe this guy wasn't the right person to help me. Perhaps there was another dangerous pokemon lurking here. It was puzzling to not find Giratina here.

I asked the man, "Killed by who? Is there another pokemon on the loose?"

"Giratina."

Giratina? He spoke the name like it was full of hatred and evil. It made me unhappy. Not every pokemon is meant to be 100% evil. The man scooped me into his arms, and I felt a little crack in my hip. It didn't hurt that much, however, what if Giratina got the wrong idea? He wasn't supposed to be evil at all, right?

Yes, I know I sounded wrong, but hey. He's still a pokemon. "S-Sir! I know you're worried and all but Giratina might get the wrong idea, you know..." I spoke fearfully.

The man gave me a weird look. I bet he thought I was out of my mind. "What are you talking about-" But a loud roar already pierced the heavens. His head quickly looked up, and I followed his stare. Pure horror and terror was scribbled everywhere on the man's face, and he swallowed a big giant ball of air. I started to question why he was scared by something caught my eye. A huge silhouette drifted above us, and shock and startlement was next to be scribbled on my face.

Giratina was floating, looking extremely disturbed and irritated by the sight of the man. Well, you could tell he was just as p*ssed as he was. I poked the man's shoulder, "You know sir, you could put me down if you don't want to-"

Before I could continue, the man rushed away from Giratina, with me in his arms. He was heading for a big portal, and Giratina's hiss could be heard clearly. I guess the man thought that Giratina was going to kill us and Giratina thought the man was going to kidnap me. It was weird, to say the least.

I looked back and saw a small ball of light materialized in front of Giratina. It turned, bigger, and bigger, until it was almost the size of twenty pokeballs. ...No Giratina! Not now! Were you trying to kill us? The man was almost two meters from the portal and I felt happy. Though somehow I had a betraying feeling stuck in me. Why was I feeling this?

I looked back again at Giratina, and saw a huge ball of light soaring towards us. It didn't hit us, but it smashed itself into the ground, causing it to crack and shake tremendously like an earthquake. The man who was now frightened threw me in the air and ran into the portal to save himself. My eyes only caught the portal snapping shut and disappearing, and then nothing.

I didn't fall on the ground, but I fell in pitch black darkness. I could only pray to dear god that I lived, and heard myself mumble all the sins I commited the past years_. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I hit my mother on my 7th birthday, I'm sorry for taking pictures of that funeral, I'm sorry for worshiping the devil when I was three, I'm sorry I followed that stupid cat into this world, I'm sorry I called Giratina a pimp, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I- _

"You may want to stop crying out your prayers now." A soft chuckle knocked me out of my thoughts and I was able to open my eyes. Wasn't I dead? I looked down and a gasp escaped from my lips.

I was perched on top of Giratina's head, who was desperately trying to carry me. Was I really that heavy? But I was relieved. Happy. Happy to be alive! I started yelping like a little psychotic puppy and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "You saved me! I thought I was going to die! Thank you, thank you, I wish I could marry you!"

...Did I just? Did I just confess? There was a short pause and I saw Giratina smirk again like he always did, but it was different. Too different to describe. He chuckled, "Let me pretend I didn't hear that." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, don't get used to hearing that because you're not going to hear it again. But~" I pecked a small kiss on his forehead, as it was the closest part my lips could reach. Hard and cold and...like a pokemon. Giratina arched his back, causing me to fall, but fall all the way down his curvy body down to a patch of grass. He turned to look at me, but then froze when he did.

After a moment's pause, he smiled at me and said gently, "Ah, you really make me wish to be a human."

I looked at him with a confused look before realizing he was looking at my skirt. I frowned, "What do you mean? And why are you staring at my skirt, you lowly pervert?"

"Nothing, nothing, little Dawn. If you want to, I'll try to bring you back to your world. Only if you promise to stay by my side when you find those jewels," Giratina said, and I stood up with a big 'YES!' on my face.

"I will!" I shouted cutely.

"And before we leave, wait here~" Giratina left, and soon returned with something in his mouth. What's that? Sanitary napkins? Wait...Tampons? I looked down at my skirt, and inside, it was red. Holy...

"WHAT THE- NOT NOW! GIRATINA!"

"I was only helping." 

0-0-0-0-0-

**Done! **

**That was really fun to make XD With the help of Fonte Aqua :P**

**enjoy.**


	3. Rest? NO WAY!

"I told you to at least have some rest," Giratina snorted. I believe that was the hundredth time he told me to rest, but I refused.

"Never!" I stomped away, not listening to his words. He was offering me to rest, probably because of my...PMS alert, not that I didn't want to, but I was afraid he might do 'SOMETHING' while I'm resting. You may never know! Pokemons these days can get very sneaky. And I do mean sneaky.

I heard him say, "Really! Has you mother ever taught you to listen to somebody?"

Rolling my eyes, I whipped around and shot him a stare, "Yes, to a human but not to a freaking-pervetic POKEMON!"

Giratina then planted a smirk on his face, "Well was that the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life... Now then, will you just shut up and rest?"

I groaned. Talking to him wouldn't get me anywhere good. If I can't deal with him, what's the point talking? I walked away, trying to focus on my search for the jewels Giratina kept. They should be somewhere in that big open space... Oh god, how long was I going to spend in this damn world? As long as Giratina was not with me then I'll be fine on my own though you know him. In fact, I think you know much more about him than me.

_Hmm...This will be quite interesting...And hilarious!_ And he floated right behind me, perhaps thinking thousands of millions of ways to annoy me unknowingly.

_

"DAAAAWWWWWWWNNNN!"

"Brock, I don't think that's going to help," A young boy in his mid teens said, frowning at his older friend who yelled loudly in an ear-piercing cry. Too bad it didn't reach the heavens, unfortunately. Both were trying to find their blunette partner, who was currently missing at the moment. The youth, whose name was Ash, sighed in frustration and worry. "Where in the world did she go?"

"DAAAAWWWWWWWNNNN!"

Brock was ahead of Ash, and despite his loud cries, he could still hear the boy's mumblings and murmurs. "Don't worry, knowing her taking a walk is pretty normal but this...may be a pretty LONG walk. But we know she's fine. Hopefully."

Ash looked down at Piplup who was whimpering and sobbing about and Gibble who was eating his food greedily , "I hope so. Let's just pray she will come back soon."

"Alright. Now where was I? Oh yeah.

"DAAAAWWWWWWWNNNN!"

_

I was looking behind rocks and...NOTHING! I was looking up in trees and...NOTHING! I was even trying to dig out the ground and...NOTHING! Where did he keep those jewels? Was he even for real? EVERYWHERE, EVERYWHERE, he still kept those jewels! But there was nothing to be found! Did that bastard lie to me? Was I trapped here forever?

Darn it! Giratina was pretty good at this! Don't tell me he did this a hundred times. what if he was hiding more than jewels like maybe...humans? I gasped at the thought, and shook my head vigorously to drive away the nightmare. He couldn't possibly do that. He possible couldn't. I didn't even realize he was just behind me.

"Why blushing? Period again?" I quickly backed away from him, and my eyes widened when I felt his breath on my cheek. It was just so...SCARY! I seriously needed to get out of here and fast! "What's wrong? Do you have a fever or something? You don't have to push yourself too hard, you know."

He sounded a little worried, and although I felt calm by his tone of concern, I just had this stubborn voice coming out of my mouth, "I told you, I'm FINE!"

"You know, you could sit here if you want," Giratina offered, pointing to a rock beside him with his tail. Needless to say, I was tired. He saw my stand-still position and said, "If you don't sit, I'll annoy you more."

"Alright," I grumbled, and fell onto the rock with slight ease. I felt a nice patch under me, and my legs weren't throbbing anymore. So perhaps I really needed some rest. "Hey, Giratina?"

"Yes?"

I swallowed. "Why were you following me?"

"No reason in particular. Or unless you want me to think up of one," He started to smirk, and I froze.

"No-That's just good enough for me. No need for any reason," I laughed, and he floated away.

...That was the scariest warning I ever got in my life. And I swear I saw a scary shadow behind him. Maybe that was just me. Maybe the rest made me hallucinate.

So much for rests.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Done! :D**

**See ya in chapter 4!**


End file.
